


Confetti

by GreenRoyale



Series: Some Change and Some Games [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Clint Barton Needs A Slap, Clint Barton better run, It's a Parade, M/M, Pranks, Pre-Prequel, Pre-Stony, Steve Rogers like Pranks, Stony Fans should thank Clint, Tony Stark hates Clint Barton, Tony Stark hates Confetti, Who got that reference?, Why didn't they kiss?, awkward moments, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRoyale/pseuds/GreenRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when everyone is out of the tower on a serene Saturday afternoon and only Steve Rogers is in?</p><p>He finds Tony Stark wrapped up in purple confetti.</p><p> </p><p>Pre-Slash for Stony. Can be read as a Pre-Prequel for "Do You Fondue?" or read on its own.</p><p>P.s. Do read "Do You Fondue?" anyway. hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Confetti! It's a Parade!
> 
> Hi guys, so after I wrote "Do You Fondue?" I kind of decided to expand the ship further and write prequels, pre-prequels and even sequels to it in one-shot forms. This work is unbeta'd so do point out if anything is wrong in the fic, I'll get it fixed.
> 
> So here is a look at one of the awkward moments Steve and Tony found themselves in where of course we can see that they're interested in each other but just won't admit it.
> 
> P.s. Who got the reference to the opening of my Author's Note? You get a Pie. :D

It was a quiet day in the Avengers’ Tower. A normal Saturday where everyone was out and having their weekend to themselves.

 

Whoever said the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes did not have a social life deserves to be dunked in the sea. Unless that person does not know how to swim, then they should not be dunked into the sea because that would just cause more public nuisance that might even require the Avengers’ assistance. That would suck for the heroes. Especially on a Saturday such as this.

 

Steve was out on the balcony, greeting the afternoon sun with a mug of water in his hand. Unlike everybody else in the tower, Steve is not a caffeine addict. Not because he didn’t like the taste, there was just not a need for him to consume so much.

 

Peace. Something that is absolutely rare for an Avenger like him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, simply absorbing the positive energy from watching such beautiful serenity.

 

And then there was a loud bang.

 

“BARTON!!!”

 

Steve rushed inside to see what was the matter, only to be greeted by the sight of someone being wrapped up in what seemed like purple confetti and shiny paper strips. The man’s face was half covered but he was unmistakably recognisable for good reason.

 

The man whirled around, the paper strips floating around him in the action. “Oh hey, Steve. Uh, is Clint around?”

 

“He’s out, I think,” Steve replied, looking torn between concerned and confused. “Are you okay, Tony?”

 

“Uh, yeah no,” the man replied, lifting his arm and trying to shake the strips off his arm. “For one thing I woke up completely wrapped like a Christmas present and I can’t seem to get these things… Off… ME GODDAMMIT! I’m going to kill Clint, I really am.”

 

Steve just eyed the man who really looked like he was wrapped up to be dropped down the chimney and thought of the stupid things these people who call themselves “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes” do in their free time. The prank wars have been going on forever in the tower, especially heated between Tony and Clint.

 

They never really got to prank Steve because of how strict and upright the Captain had always been but once they found out that Steve was just as much of a troublemaker back in his times, the good Captain got his own fair share of _confetti_ as well. Although never quite literally a bunch of confetti. He could distinctly remember hearing the theme song of “Star Spangled Man with a Plan” playing every time he walks into a room for a whole week.

 

Nobody claimed to know whose idea that was but Steve knew who did it. He set JARVIS to full blast Teriyaki Boyz’s Tokyo Drift at 7am sharp every morning.

 

Steve still couldn’t get over how annoyed Tony was when he found out JARVIS had succumbed to the Captain’s charms as well. That face still makes Steve smile when he’s reminded of it.

 

When Tony looked back to the blond man who was still standing in front of him with a mug in hand, the genius raised an eyebrow that was also attached to a shiny strip. “Some help?”

 

Steve placed his mug down onto the coffee table near him and walked towards Tony. As soon as he raised a hand to grab a strip, the shiny ones began to float and stick to Steve’s jacket. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but continued to pull them off anyway, only to get more tangled by the strips.

 

Tony began getting frustrated as he saw how instead of just him, now the both of them were getting tangled by the shiny strips and confetti.

 

“What is this thing made out of anyway?” Steve thought aloud, pulling off a strip that got stuck to his chest only to have the others getting stuck to his sleeves and pants.

 

“Tickets to Hell,” Tony muttered under his breath, freeing one arm. “Specially reserved for Clint Barton.”

 

Tony reached down to pull a strip off his legs but ended up losing his balance and falling face first into Steve with a yelp. Their combined weight and the fact that Steve was too distracted managed to throw them both off their feet.

 

Steve had enough conviction to hold himself up so that he wasn’t flat on the floor and sitting on his butt but Tony was stuck in a ridiculous situation and was already on Steve’s lower torso.

 

The genius’ face was buried in Steve’s gut and he was struggling to get up, unable to find the ground to hold himself up. He would have been able to get up if he wasn’t tangled up in threads and strings.

 

“Shit,” Tony cursed as he kept struggling to get up but only ending up elbowing Steve instead. “Sorry. Shit. Goddammit these things just…”

 

“Tony, Tony stop!” Steve held the genius by his arms and pushed him up slightly. “Tony wait, just stop.”

 

“Okay,” Tony stopped moving and let Steve somehow push him off. Steve, however, did not immediately throw Tony off of him but simply lifted him like he was doing a bench press and held him just like that.

 

“Now untangle me,” Steve said and Tony immediately began working his hands. He began to pull the strips off his arms and tugged them off. If they were just paper strips, it would have been easier for him to simply tear off but they were a plastic material that would require more than just tears to detach with.

 

“Oh god,” Tony sighed as he threw the bunch of junk off to the side, glad he finally got the strips and untearable confetti off of him. “I’m so going to kill Clint for that.”

 

The two of them sat up, Tony was still pulling the strips off him and tossing it aside while Steve was trying to figure out how to get up with Tony still straddling his thighs, keeping himself balanced with one elbow behind him. He was going to say something when he noticed something shining on the genius’ hair.

 

Steve reached out to Tony’s head but froze and hesitated, choosing to point at it instead, “there’s umm… A strip on your…”

 

The genius ruffled his hair but still missed the spot with the strip that was still in his hair. Steve just pushed his hand away and pulled the strip out instead.

 

When Steve looked back to Tony, there was a glint in those brown eyes that he couldn't look away from. Now that they were this close, Steve could almost see the different colours in his iris that he had never noticed before.

 

The two of them looked at each other, not saying a word and just stayed there. There was something odd was brewing in between them and they could not deny it. An unsaid attraction pulling them in. Maybe it was the smell of cologne on Steve’s body. Maybe it was the mix of coffee and tobacco in Tony’s breath.

 

They could feel each other’s breath, subconsciously matching the patterns now. He could just be imagining it but Steve could hear heartbeats thumping. Maybe it was his own, or maybe it was Tony’s. He would never know unless...

 

They froze.

 

They snapped out of their trance when they found themselves just an inch away from each others’ faces and Steve quickly shifted his attention down to the strip in his hand. Tony decides to get out of the awkward situation and cleared his throat, looking away. He then realised that he was still on Steve’s lap and quickly forced himself up to his feet, Steve followed soon after.

 

The genius kicked the confetti strips angrily to the side, trying his best to divert his attention away from Steve and making himself busy immediately in trying to pick up the mess afterwards. He kept his eyes low, refusing to make any eye contact with the blond man and wishing that he was not blushing. Because obviously, Tony Stark doesn't blush.

 

Steve didn't even say a word and turned to grab his mug before walking off to the kitchenette for no reason. He placed his mug on the counter and kept his hands busy, tapping on the mug. He was going to offer Tony a drink when the genius’ phone rang and had went off to a far corner to answer it. Steve simply bit his tongue and held his breath, drinking some water to hide the obvious fact that he was flushed red.

 

Tony had needed any reason, any at all, to get out of the room. He could have sworn that if his heart beat any faster and harder, the arc reactor would've popped out of its socket. When his phone rang, he all but jumped at the opportunity to escape from the heat of the room.

 

“Yeah, hello?” he answered thoughtlessly, still thinking about his fresh memory as he walked out of the room and towards the elevator. He could almost curse himself aloud if he did not remember that he was on the phone.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Hey, uh Pepper, I’ll call you back later alright. ‘Kay bye,” Tony hung up, ignoring the yelling and mumbling on the other end of the line. He raised a hand and rubbed his chest, subconsciously patting the arc reactor in the attempt to calm himself down.

 

After taking a deep breath, he decided to go and do something useful with his life instead of just walking around in confetti and shiny wrappings. Come to think of it, he was all wrapped up like a gift and just got unwrapped by the Captain. Christmas sure came early for Steve, he thought.

 

STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!

 

Tony scolded himself and decided to go back to his room… Or maybe workshop…

  
“Workshop,” he reassured himself and escaped, just in case Steve popped out or something. "Workshop... New suit... Okay, Tony let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this fic belong to Marvel and Disney. And again I don't know who else to credit it to so please don't sue me.
> 
> Regarding the choice of song for Tony's alarm clock - that's a subtle nod to my dear partner-in-crime who usually betas for me but didn't for this fic cos she had no time. She hates that song and I'm sure she'll hate to have it blaring every morning. Especially at 7am. Hehe
> 
> Gimme Comments! I love comments and Kudos!


End file.
